


DAINTY PLEASURES

by reymmefatale



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Dark Reylo, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Model Rey, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, One Shot, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo AU Week, Reylo Secret Santa, Reylo Valentines Exchange 2019, Reylo Week, Reylo Week 2019, Reylo Weekly Challenge, Reylofest, Reyloveweek, Short One Shot, Tumblr: reylo-sin-anthology, Tumblr: reylofanfictionanthology, Wickedly Wonderful Week of Reylo, au fic no one asked for, dainty pleasures, explicit reylo, modern reylo, photographer Ben Solo, photoshoot reylo au, reylo one shot, reylo smut, screw me for being sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reymmefatale/pseuds/reymmefatale
Summary: just a reylo one shot smut i wrote to get a full on before TROS.





	DAINTY PLEASURES

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or anything that relates to Star Wars — and that includes Reylo ;) 

**WARNING** : This story contains _ADULT/NC-17 Rated_  content, if you cannot handle, or are not of age, DO NOT read this.

 

* * *

* * *

_**D A I N T Y   P L E A S U R E S** _

\- A Reylo One Shot AU -

* * *

 

Seething in rage, Benjamin Organa Solo had his eyes blaring like wild fire. He was constantly mumbling curses beneath his breath as he stormed into his office, scorchingly slamming the door behind him like a huge bolt of lightning.

 

As the door went shut, his eyes fell onto his phone, ringing continuously with the smug who's condescendingly audacious for dominating his deputy like it was his own personal, filthy play area on screen. However, he didn't give a damn hitting back.

 

His day was proper bullshit _. That son of a bitch,_ he swore once more in his head, firmly clenching his right hand into a fist as he manages to take control of his madness, merely to maintain his grip on the other with his newly brewed coffee in hand.

 

When his uncle had offered him the posting and to take over his photography business three years ago, Ben didn't swither nor became diffident about laying his hands on the opportunity he's been offered with. He eventually did his part, and was in fact given the right set of circumstances to feature local and foreign personalities.

 

Till the rivalry has begun with Armitage Hux, his fellow cousin, straightly proceeding a full blast competition for claiming the entire credit. The tension between them was patently over the odds, as late as the instance he was pushed to the very edge of his clampdown. And as for rather living in Pittsburgh than quarreling over the property, he did have the financial prerogative to settling in, in spite of his adversary, for he was more than flesh and blood can stand.

 

"Ben! It's good to see you again."

_Crap_.

 

Ben was quite stunned of the familiar presence addressing him. He was neither outrunning his confidence, nor just about to leave himself in complete embarrassment. He took a moment to set himself free, and sighed, with a lack of courage as for hoping he was mistaken. Dropping a deuce, he took a quick sip at his coffee, and gradually turned to face the woman before him.

 

"Gwen," he says, his tone so low and cold as if he muttered the name to himself. His lips went pale and dry, despite of the coffee he just brewed a few minutes ago before this brackishness ever went down by chance.

_An unpalatable chance_.

 

"How surprising. It's been... four years?" Ben continued as he presumed, trying to push his efforts through to save himself from his own indignity.

 

"Two," Gwen snapped at him in correction, which utterly felt like a blow to his minimal sense of pride.

 

"Right, but I don't see it as if it counts," he restricted, sauntering towards his desk to settle into his seat, "Though I'm pretty sure you'll be needing something from me."

 

"The usual. I need you to do me a solid," Gwen blathered on, and, amiably, Ben should be used to this by now. But,  _is he?_  "I hope you remember my client, Rey Niima?"

 

_Oh, you mean **her**? With relish._

 

Forgetting her would be surely enough to fill his pleasures with lingering taint of regrets. Him and Rey have done several shoots together for the past 2 months independently. But then again, it always goes down into a torturous routine of non-indulgence and self-possession, thus it wouldn't be that peculiar to him — feeling that deep, upturning pressure and intensity around her for quite some time, all with her round, deep-set, hazel eyes and desirably irresistible, succulent lips.

_Where there was that kiss..._

 

It didn't bother as for paying close attention to his loud train of thought, running through a playback in time that sharply reminds him of that sweet, burning sensation he felt— or perhaps  _they_ , by the moment their lips have clasped, smacking together simultaneously as they release and cry out their short moans within each other's reach.

 

It had occurred last year after their shoot when they've both decided to give themselves at least a couple of doses of  _pure satisfaction_. Ben knew himself that he wasn't entirely drunk. As a matter of fact, he was apparently entertained of how Rey handled herself through, which was undeniably much intoxicating than the few bottles of beer he'd barely consumed. He had his eyes lingering all over her the whole night long, yet she hadn't bothered to notice, for she was quite intolerably stable with all the thuggish piss-up. 

 

* * *

 

**A year ago**

_"It definitely ain't a story. But, just in case it works best and, unless you're into it, we could take two or three more shots," Ben envisages himself to shut the front door, but the words tend to casually spurn his resolve. The lack of conviction on Rey's eyes simply marked it down, and he desperately wanted this to be flawless. "It's totally fine with me. I just took it as a read so there'd be no—" he shortly puts on the back burner when he was able to take heed of the faint, sly smirk smothered on her face, that slightly turned into a piercingly keen smile._

_"It's perfect," Rey says, the smile not fading away for even a slight second, "Believe me. I know when I look the part."_

_Ben went veritably submissive, though he was certainly very much delighted. Sure, the photos will be pleasing, but at what cost? His prudence and sanity, for sure._

_"Come on, Solo," Rey called him out as she slowly trotted her way, eagerly to convince him with what she adheres to bid, "I suppose it must be the case that you'll be desperate for a bit of dutch courage. Having said that, my treat."_

_The burden of humanity upheaves and plummets onto Ben's shoulders. Notwithstanding that he was on the wagon, on one side, he says yes, yet on the other, he says yes. Basically, at the very least, they'll be spending an hour alone together. An hour of small discourses, and Ben hardly directing himself around._

_A bold melody pertains to drift through the crowded atmosphere as they both weaved their way through the crowds of dancing clammy bodies that press and rub up against their skin. Rey was filled with aplomb whilst she swerves herself inimically to the outgrowing rabble, however, for a minimal moment, Ben found it quite a struggle. They settled themselves at the bar nearby, and Rey insisted on giving him her word._

_An hour has nearly passed, and Ben couldn't help but feel sorry for the lass, granted that she rather makes a toe-curling, saccharine damsel in distress. He wasn't a stone's throw away to being drunk as a thousand apaches, but Rey **was**  getting herself tolerably retarded by all means. _

_Ben had enough of it. He thought dragging her out would be like pulling teeth and be needing some ample adjustments, but it was remarkably a start. Their carpool ride back to Rey's apartment was fairly in due course, and he rationally prolonged as her constant companion over the night._

_Rey's hands were in a harsh tremble as she suffers unlatching the door, up until Ben reached near her, helping her fit the key into the keyhole._

_"Allow me."_

_She nodded tamely, her face as pale and neutral in complexion. Damned and terribly inebriated, she then trudged across the doorway like a salad bar the minute she set foot on her apartment's entrance, still out of her distinctive tree._

_Ben observed her discreetly, trying to conceal his vague laughter. He had infallibly put on a pedestal on her since then, and had always fancied her arresting allure that wasn't really a mere sham, nor perhaps a domino she used to wear to liberate her grandeur. For a second, she was mild and biddable — practically stellar and ideally beyond compare. And the next she was turbulently savage, similarly reckless, otherwise._

_Everything began abruptly a year earlier in his long-time accordance and partnership with Gwen Phasma. They were both loyally in line with each other ever since, considering most of his patronage were drawn from her. And as with months that passed, he found himself distantly unaware, drinking Bourbon as he went like a bat out of hell till the instant he could slither down his feet. Even the cumbersome Byzantine swordplay went on single-handledly. Rose Tico was pleading to catch Gwen's attention, with Jyn Erso aimlessly swaying her ignorance, and his uncle who was typically missing in the act of the field._

_Every year was merely a little 'ol merry-go-round — it's the same crap all over and over again. The same faces, the same pointless discourses, the same lamebrains of utter foolishness he's worked with all around day by day._

_And then, he met **her**._

_Before he knew, she was walking her way towards him. Then yet, Gwen saw her coming, and so, she went her way over them in disclosure to an acquaintance. Ben gulped down lavishly; his Bourbon-soaked lips went dry like a shot as he eyed at her with full interest, with his nosiness burning him inside._

_Who is she? Is she with, or perhaps, seeing someone else? Someone's girlfriend? Only he had hoped she wasn't anyone of what he claims her to be. Not even someone's wife._

_Ben followed her from behind, simply making a savvy yet sophisticated move. "Hop on," he bluntly instructed as he lowered himself into a crouch, indicating his back. A coy smile splayed Rey's lips as she wrapped her lithe arms around his neck and hoisted herself up on to his broad, rigidly beefy back and shoulders._

 

_He carried her across the room over to her private chamber, then by the minute he shortly cast her onto her pit, finding much soothing ease than their preceding state. Ben didn't make the effort to have his last and final word for the evening, so he eventually made headway. Be that as it may, he took aback when he found himself hindered — the wind knocked out of him as Rey tugged strenuously at his sleeve, prompting him into a trigger to plunge into on top of her._

_Right from where she was beneath him, the light in her bedroom gave her a subtly elegant gleam, with her crystalline, hazel orbs splotched into his very essential nature of subconsciousness. Too lost in her alluring aesthetic and demeanor, Ben stilled in contemplation, scrutinizing every detail of her such delicately ravishing physique. Yet what he wasn't so certain of was why she was looking back at him so intently._

_The intensity she had initially brought about was radically much different than any other look of remark she'd ever gave him before. She reminded him of a poorly struggling man, severely hanging on to a thread with much desolation._

_"Ben?" Rey maffled on._

_"Hmm?"_

_"I want you to **kiss me**.  **Please**. **"**_

_His lips sundered, with his heart throbbing rhythmically in anomalously measured cadences, not to give the impression of being as in composed like he naturally was_. He  _took a deep breath, and scoffed the soggily swelling clump in his throat, not to surmise himself in further conversing with her._

_Ben didn't want to give in to her clamor, till he gave her a subtle nod, appearing to be out of his own composure as he seems to be. He stroked a small lock of hair away from her face, thrusting it behind her ear with needless affection. He wasn't capable nor didn't have the guts to go over his own consequent gesture, before he was progressively tilting his head towards her whilst he gently caresses her soft, blushful face, leaning down to please her as for request._

_He could feel her close warmth, even her rich, fulfilling scent of Vermouth, conclusively stirred up from her substantial carousal. In a short while, his mouth yearningly subsided upon hers, enjoying the taste of her seductively bittersweet, velvety lips of authentic desire that were as sweet as honey. Their lips pressed against each other made their bodies set ablaze, burning fiercely with passion. It was surreal._

_It was **intimate**._

_Kissing Rey was hypnotically enchanting, regardless of his affinity for her. His distraught need to respire became futile, as he was bound by this bizarre feeling, which felt so remarkably extraordinary, taking his breath away._

 

_Because that's what kissing her felt like — **breathtaking**._

_In a leisured manner, Rey's fingers slithered through his dark, wavy, tousled, shoulder-length hair, fondling over his scalp so tenderly, yet provoking, moreover — a strange fusion that tends to build up a strong spark of solid arousal amongst them with just a plain deed of attachment._  
_On top of that, Ben loved it._

****

**_He loved her._**

****

**_He was satisfied._**

_He was in the far depth of blindness of reality, mainly a bolt out of the blue. His world had shifted, where he found himself in contentment. For he knew that **she**  was the missing part of him. The part of his longing. Thus, Ben wanted to question himself, how could something so wrong... feel so  **right**?_

_But, no. Even if it **does**  feels so good and so right, he thought it wasn't actually meant to be that way. Yet, the  **only**  part that mattered to him right now was  **her**. And he didn't want to hold himself back._

_He wanted **more**._

_...and supposedly, she felt the same._

_Ben threw his dubiousness aside, commending himself to her. He thought she would pull back, but no. He was wrong._

_She wanted what he wanted._

****

**_She wanted him._**

****

**_He wanted her._**

****

**_They both wanted each other._**

_It all went as light as their soft, warm touches and sweet, ascetically innocent kisses. She was already invading his senses, though he had to admit. Bit by bit, this longing satisfaction came driving him insanely mad, yet he kept forcing himself to contain that madness within him. He couldn't tell a goddamn lie, nor especially he wasn't in denial._

_Rey was literally **everything**  in every aspect. She was an ethereal goddess — with her lucid, coruscating hazel eyes that dazzle as clear and refined as crystal; her luscious and intricate, mid-length beach waves naturally dyed in vibrant cinnamon that habitually cascades down her back, not to veil her expression with. Along with her lustrously juicy, salacious, feminine lips that were temptingly hard to resist._

_She was all over the top, that's for sure._

_"B-ben..." strangled, Rey muffled weakly in her necessity of pleasure, "I need you to—"_

_A sudden succession of shrill rings cut through her word, like a runaway train heading for a broken bridge, wheels shrieking on twisted metal rails._

_"You've got to be kidding me," Ben muttered as he went rigid, his bare hands rested near her waist as they busted aside, panting for air._

_Peering towards the phone, he hesitantly picked it up. "I have to go," he mouthed out, leaping off of her._

* * *

 

**Present**

Ben smiled, remembering the lingering taste of Rey's lips as he could feel himself longing for her again, dreaming of how her mouth felt like against his. He has the appetite for that burning desire, like a cat that's got the cream, and just to wonder of what lies between her stiffly abiding thighs. He became greedy for always wanting it. Always craving for it. He really wanted  _more_ from  _her._

 

Eagerly, he wishes that Rey would get herself messed up again (in a good way), so he could just spend the hour focusing on how terrible she looked instead of how much he'd like to fuck her up against inside his office.  _Or be fucked inside his office_.

 

It's merely  _the same thing_.

 

"Ben?" Gwen asks, pulling him back out in a retreat from his delusions, right before everything goes out of hand.

_Fuck. Snap out of it!_

 

"Right. So, let me hear the favor," he replied, taking the piss to pull himself together back to reality.

 

"Well, Hux's supposed to be the photographer for her next shoot," Gwen pointed out, but Ben can't help but scrunch his hands apprehensively in a certain manner, "However, the problem is, I know you're both holding this kind of grudge against each other, and Rey's next shoot is going to be kind of— well, she insisted if you could do it instead."

 

"Actually, Gwen— " he starts, but Gwen eventually cuts him off.

 

"Ben, seriously! Didn't your uncle Luke entrusted all of  _this_  to you? And also considering the fact that Rey likes you  _way_  better than anyone else here. Not even Hux," Gwen says, pleading with her big, whiskey-coloured eyes.

 

Still clinging on to his options, Ben clenches his jaw with part hesitation. He once had that guilty conscience about his desires, but he might as well knew himself that's there's no way he could anymore fall back. Not anymore this time. He languishes after everything that had happened that one, glorious night with Rey. He _was_ piningfor _her,_ still. And as his sensuality began to coarsely erupt within him, his need for providing pleasure desperately calls him from beneath.

 

"Alright, alright," he sighs coldly, giving into his lustfulness far shorter than he rather could.

 

"Wonderful!" she exclaims, her eyes lighting up with a grin that turns a bit mischievous, "We'll see you tomorrow at 10 A.M."

 

Be that as it may, Ben already has a bad feeling about this.

 

* * *

 

**Thursday; 10 A.M.**

**Scheduled day for Photoshoot**

 

Ben thought he never should have agreed to this. He's made it through dozens and several shoots with Rey, but this one— it's basically the  _full package_. And not to presume that easily, but it's got to be a lot  _worse_  than the one where she had herself featured on Vogue which had perfectly slain them all, precisely with that wet look she'd managed to portray. And apparently, (not to mention) it  _did_  turned him on. Yet somehow, in a typical point of view, it's highly doubtful that Rey won't be able to notice it this time, though.

 

"Long time no see," Rey firstly converses as she progressively forges ahead from a distance, "Anyway, I don't look like an idiot, do I?" she then queries, doing a slow turn to present herself provocatively.

 

Ben nearly forgets to respond, drawn away by the way she lewdly flaunts herself in some nice pair of equally exquisite lingerie. It's been a very long while since they last saw each other, but those times were plainly unalike to this. She was beddable — risqué and salacious; hardly seductive and helplessly dainty, and it was giving him such a thrill. He looked absolutely feral, his eyes raking all over her body. He could feel his breath shorten as his eyes catch a glimpse of her cleavage, with her long, skinny, tanned legs arrayed before him, wearing nothing but her frilly black panties with her matching thankfully well-designed bra that fittingly hugs the contour of her breasts, as well complementing her flawlessly gracile and sultry figure. Then yet, his eyes went copiously wider at the pleasing sight of her nipples peeking through the thin, sleazy fabric, letting him ignite his own fire as he feels that wonted heat burn inside him, turning him on erotically even more.

 

And the stockings. They're thigh high and lacy and Ben ain't that specific for his soul if he has gone to heaven or hell.

 

Probably hell.

_Fuck_.

 

"W-What the hell are you wearing?" he finally contrives with a bit of a stutter, uttering profanities for how evidently stimulated his voice sounds, "And, since when did you became a—"

 

"Really?" Rey scoffs, rolling her eyes sarcastically, "No sweat, I know what you're thinking. I'll just be doing this once, and after this, you don't have to punch yourself awake from tickling your fancy. I'll be away in L.A. for the rest of the year, pursuing my modeling career."

 

Ben felt somewhat discontented from what he has heard from her, yet at the same time, he can't help but run his libido and keep Rey all to himself whenever she's tarted up like this.

_He was truly wet for her._

 

"Anyway, are you just gonna stand there all day and act meek?" Rey continues, looking at him with anticipation.

 

"What do you expect me to say, then?" Ben finally replies, trying to put himself off of her as he keeps a close attention to his camera, acting aimlessly with it.

 

"Seriously?" mildly piqued, she scorns, quirking a brow at him, "Well, it would be at least thoughtful of you to say that I'm—"

 

Before she could blurt it out, Rey measuredly takes a step towards him, drawing herself nearer in a ravishing attempt.

 

"—alluring."

 

One more step.

 

"Or delectable."

 

Just a little bit more.

 

"Irresistible."

 

Now that she's even much closer, Ben nearly wanted to step back.

 

" _Fuckable_ , even."

 

But, he didn't. They were so dense, with only a few inches of a shallow gap between them. All Ben could try to scrape along was not to drop his priceless camera as he feels Rey's breath skim all over his jaw.

 

"Rey this isn't what I— listen, you're not some kind of—" feeling ashamed, Ben stammers, absolutely certain his cheeks are all burned up now. He was sure he's seen this sort of X-rated smut before. He used to have a daily break night, and he knew this type of porno, where there's always that sensual seduction, then it all goes down to that fourth base hardcore motive with the cruel intentions and quixotic urge to train some guitar lessons and then the rest is history.

 

Furthermore, he was halfway innocent. But maybe, perhaps, she knows better than him, and could show him how it feels like? Although in his reality, he was drowning in suspense.

 

"I didn't mean to sound offensive but it's just— well, you're equitably lovely and pretty as a picture but—" put on the edge, Ben admittedly replies, flustered in every angle. Above that, Rey couldn't help but smile like a cat who's got the canary.

 

"So, you  _do_  think I'm attractive?" Rey interferes, her eyes sparkling with mischievous revelry.

 

Giving her the cold shoulder, Ben bluntly flings back to imply, "Snub it."

 

"Whatever, let's just pull this one off," she cuts dead, her tone so cold as her expression went blank, with traces of significant regard fading from her visage, "Though you better try to prove me wrong."

 

_Huh?_

 

"Simply don't dare to walk around me and try to kiss me any time soon," she teases, ending with a subtle wink.

 

Ben tries to conceal pulling a face at Rey's sharp alteration of her own disposition. He wished to claim his word, but he didn't have the audacity to do so. And if he does, he would probably be having the crap in his salad up from her very personal standpoint for queering the deal — and even sex. Even her sentence proved him wrong, for he was devastatingly tempted by her flaming presence, urging him to kiss her sheer, posh, sickly kissable yet untamed lips appetitively. In other words, this photo shoot might be his last stand.

 

As soon as everything's all settled up, Ben readies his camera, adjusting his tripod into position.

 

"So, where and how do you want me?" Rey asks, captivatingly.

_Bad question._

 

Is that pretty necessary?

 

Ben hitches his neck and he feels his cock twitch underneath his jeans. Fuck, this shoot is going to be  _way_  harder than he thought it'd be. "Just stay visible in front of the camera and do whatever you think suits you. Keep it natural," he answers.

 

Ben was somehow pondering with fascination, bearing it in mind as he comes to think of  _that_  incidence which historically went down before then. And granted that he was able to discern Rey's abiding ignorance recently, it would be quite beyond his belief to be convinced by her likeliness to overlook and pay no heed to their one-time dalliance. Anyhow, he mulled over the conviction that she might've fleetingly let it slip, duly that she was miles away in a world of her own lately.

 

" _Natural?_ " Rey sneered, glancing over at a short breadth, "Believe me, if I were to go ' _natural_ ', I'd already have my hand in my panties, playing with myself while reading grandma a bedtime story."

 

"News flash. This ain't the attack of the 50' hooker," Ben says, to give himself a nudge just as much as her as he positions the camera at a respective angle.

 

"You really have to suck the fun out of everything, don't you?" she shoots back, although she's grinning lazily in conveyance.

 

"Just get on the bed and lean against the headboard," he snaps, trying to hide how flustered he is.

 

"Oohh.. bossy," Rey says, smirking, but she complies, "Legs together or apart?" she then questioned, and Ben had to clench his jaw for a moment to avoid letting out any embarrassment.

 

" _What do you think_?" he finally manages, his voice so intimidatingly rough.

 

"Like I'm about to screw myself with a capital f, flicking the bean as I get to play my one string banjo?" she asks, her smugness multiplying.

 

"Don't even think about it," Ben huffs, forcing himself to not think about sucking her 'little man in the pink canoe', mouthing her through the thin material of her panties.

 

"Puh-lease. You're just a clit commander," she taunted, manifesting her fair expanse of skin on display, "Or is it that you haven't had anything up your gizzo recently?"

_Are you telling me I need to get laid?_

 

Ben was pretty sure he's never wanted to bite something more in his life— except for Rey's pink taco.

 

He's really, really  _not_.

 

First, Rey glances away for a moment, but then finally looks back at the camera, tilting her head slightly sideways as she carries herself fiercely at her prowess. Ben takes the picture, and Rey eased more, doing a few more shots of her being studiously savage, looking off, looking up, looking at the camera.

 

He takes a few more shots of her in variously several poses, before he lets Tico sweep her away for a quick retouch while he slinks his way to the bathroom to break himself a cool from the tight tension he was confined in a few moments ago.

 

As he did, he splashes some cold water on his face as he encourages himself to calm down, "Fuck," he mutters, half-hard prepared to let lose, as well wishing that he'd worn floppier pants today.

 

They were stably professional for the rest of the shoot, except for whenever Ben asks Rey to change poses or tilt herself in a particular way, he always finds her obscenely indecent. Though at the very end of the period, he still has to nippily jerk off into the bathroom, dauntlessly trying not to be delusional as he pictures Rey's agile body, spread about over at front and all erotically dolled up in her fashionably naughty frillies that were really meant to entice.

 

He mostly  _failed_.

 

* * *

 

Ben can't help but score a copy of the mag article with Rey's voguish shoot when it was finally brought out. It's a bit ridiculous — he already has all the initial set of photos transferred to his computer, but for some point, he feels the need to see the official end product of the exclusive issue. As he slowly browsed through the images in every page, he can't help but wonder how many other men (and women) have already done so— how many have already seen Rey exposed like this.

 

His surge of sexual appetite would be enough to kill his steadily growing boner. Really, he thought he'd be insensibly desensitized after having seen the photos so many times by now, but somehow, Rey  _never_  gets any less alluring.

 

He closes his eyes shut and tries to will it down, but all he can think about is Rey teasing him about getting laid while sprawled out and practically bare.

 

Swallowing a curse, he bursts open the buttons on his jeans and thank god that he has his own ' _professional'_ space for privacy. He works on his cock gently, curious of how Rey would've reacted if he had join her there on scene with her, granting her that double penetration she was demanding for as reward. Fuck, Rey would look so good on his cock, her panties shoved down around her skinny thighs and her bright, scarlet lips smeared as she grinds her way down on top of him or— shit. Ben's been dying to get his massively glorious fingers inside her pinkness ever since the very first start he's seen her. He was at sky high, and frankly, he never imagined catching hell by a goddess in thigh highs and lacy panties would be too much of a turn on.

 

But literally, it  _is_.

 

"Hey, Ben—" an all too intimate voice says and Ben only has a split second to run around like a headless chicken as he wonders if he'd locked his office door before Rey comes barging in.

 

"Rey," he hisses, cheeks flushed and voice panting as he tries to cover himself up, "Didn't you ever know how to knock?"

 

"Is that  _my_  magazine?" Rey blurts out, completely ignoring Ben's rhetorical question. "Holy crap, were you— don't tell me you're—"

 

Before he can address himself or even have a word in edgewise, Rey turned thoroughly red the second his thick, massively erectile cock nakedly sprung free from its shelter the second she shoved the magazine away, making her truly  _wet_ , "Oh, my. Oh, my _. Hard for me_  already?" she snorts, and Ben was surprised to hear such malice in her voice. But, damn, she  _wasn't_  wrong about him at all.

 

"All this time I was routing myself to propositioning you and yet, you consistently  _and_  simply refuse every single one of my favours. What a ' _natural'_."

 

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't—" Ben blurts out as he rose from his chair, with Rey regarding him cynically.

 

"Dummy," she huffs, but leaning in to press her lips against his.

 

Ben can't help but moan, pressing back against her sheer, indulgently amorous lips as he vulnerably slid his tongue into her fragile yet talented and skillfully bitchy mouth.

 

And Rey fluttered, her eyes flickered shut as he leans closer to her, moaning softly while she kisses back. She could feel his manliness brush against her cunt, and it was making her feel  _wetter_ , longing for his cock to get inside her own sweet, little pussy.

 

Their world was illusive as she pulled back from him, the lamp light setting her face aglow. Eagerly with lack of self restraint, Rey started to undo the buttons on his shirt. Ben watched her as she made her way down, where with each button he could feel her fingers brushing against his skin.

 

Rey was yearning for his hardness even more as her hand went deeper, but figuring he was essentially much of a creep who's restlessly provoked for her taste — as well with the way he held her close, lifting her up against the counter with his left hand rested on her left thigh, making its way up to begin exploring what's underneath her airy, little skirt — would rather be in her favor.

 

As his hand lingered, she lets out an encouraging sigh, while his other palm slid up to the swell of her breast, just beneath the soft material of her bra, beckoning him to go even further.

 

For a moment, Ben found it quite hard undoing her, but she gave him a helping hand. At last, there was a short, sudden pause between them, and Ben was indulged at the sight in front of him, fathomed that Rey was wearing the exact, same lingerie she wore all throughout their 'explicit' shoot. Her hard, erratic nipples peeked through the thin material; her full breasts begging to be touched. He bit his lower lip, and all he could think of was how stunning she is right now before him. The way she looked at him told him so, and he knows that she was effortlessly doing it for him, making him feel hot and bothered even more while being mystified by the curves of her femininity.

 

"Is this you propositioning me?" he asks, quirking up into a teasingly grin.

 

"Maybe."

 

"Do you know how  _hard_  it was for me to do that shoot?" he moans around her, which he takes as a piece of encouragement, "I wanted to suck you off, fuck you, rim you, ride you. There's so fucking  _much_  I want to do to you, do you know that _?"_

 

Rey felt a slight tingling sensation within her. His words marked on every inch of her skin, sending shivers down her entire body — from her nape, crawling down to the very end of her spine, "Then do it and prove me your  _worth,_ goddamn it. With—

_God, this girl's going be the death of me,_ Ben thought personally.

 

"— _every_.  _Single_.  _Word._ "

 

And eventually, he cooperated.

 

Rey felt short of breath as Ben lowered his head, kissing in between her chest and slowly ran his tongue up her neck. His hands gently caressed her back, her arms, her shoulders... and she felt their heated bodies press together, skin to skin.

 

Ben didn't stop playing his mini games. He was kissing and licking and sucking and worshiping every inch of her body. And he went rougher — he unhooks her bra, exposing her full, round, naked breasts to him, with her hard, flushed nipples craving for his attention, yearning to be nibbled and sucked by him.

 

He was drifting through her allure, but he knew he was terribly in luck, just by the presence of her gorgeousness. He can't wait any longer to have her body for the rest of the night.

 

"Don't let them hang fire. You have to  _feel_  them," Rey mutters, fiddling her nipple with her fingers to entice him as she waits for his playful response. She then grasps his massive palm, lifting it to the fullness of one of her breasts, "... like  _this_."

 

In her control, his hands starts to fondle them with such pleasure, sending synaptic flames in his body that fired all at once, causing an overload to his senses, "I believe that ain't enough, is it?"

 

Shortly, he was tweaking and teasing each of her nipples, and Rey found herself challenged with his such impressive gesture. Thrusting her hips as she welcomes the sensation, she bit her lower lip, seeming to enjoy the feeling, " _Fuck you_."

 

After several works with the use of his fingers, Ben toys them with every lick of his tongue without cease, up until they are glistening with his saliva. His tongue trailed down to her belly, around her navel, loving her. Tasting her. Venerating her.

 

Soon, he pushes the crotch of her underwear aside, and Rey was utterly bare to him, exposing her sweet, little pussy that's begging for the touch of his tongue.

 

" _You're so_   _wet_ ,  _baby_. Don't worry,  _daddy's_  going to take  _pretty good care_  of you," around and around, he drove and worked his tongue inside her, swirling and drinking in her scent, drinking in her reaction that sets off another shattering moan that was music to his ears. She was quite an instrument to play, so finely tuned. And if he touches her the right way, she produces the most glorious sounds — raw, intense, absolutely delicious noises of pleasure as he plundered her with his tongue.

 

"Oh,  _yes_ ,  _daddy... please_ ," Rey grabbed his hair, yanked and pulling him closer as he'd told her to. He then withdraws, but to thrust his index and mid finger inside her cunt as an alternative, crooking it and hitting her in her sensitive spot that turned her moans into one long, high-pitched orgasms. She shuddered against him, her legs quaking, and when he finally slowed to look up at her, he saw her hair was a wild tumble, though her face was glowing.

 

"I guess it's  _my_  turn now to take  _good_  care of that poor  _little_ thing," she imposes, and Ben stood into a freeze, growling as soon as her hand moved down his body, and finally finds his cock, rubbing his hardness through the palm of her hand.

 

Ben then momentarily stood on his feet, and makes a quick work of his pants, shoving them completely down his legs along with his boxers, having himself fairly naked just as her alike. He then quivered with anticipation as soon as Rey's lips rested upon him. He couldn't take his eyes off her and watched as she cocks her head to the side, licking every inch of him from his tip, down to his base, and back up again. Her lips came back to kiss his tip, swirling her tongue around the smooth skin.

 

"I can't wait to feel your  _hardness_  inside me, Ben. I just want  _you_   _inside_   _me_  now. Mhmmm," she mumbles and moaned between the little, tortuous licks, "But,  _first_..."

 

Ben sucked in a breath as he watched her move his cock to her soft breasts, his eyes kept wide at the sight of her maneuvering his tip around each of her sapped nipples, teasing him, " _Fuck, Rey_.  _Oh, yes_..."

 

The reality of her tits waggling up and down as she started to work him harder made him want  _more_. His hips couldn't help but thrust up into her mouth, either. He wouldn't be liable nor accountable for every of his actions, when he has a naked woman before him, making the most beautiful music as she deep-throated him in every move she makes with her body in sync. His hands roughly clenched her hair as he began escorting her, cocking her head up and down repeatedly, becoming more volatile on his swollen cock, "Ah,  _fuck_ ,  _Rey_. Just like  _that_."

 

As much as she was having fun, Rey felt that it wasn't enough, and would swear what she just meant a moment ago.

_She wants Ben inside her._

 

**_Now!_ **

 

Rey was striving to keep herself breathing, but before she knew, he was already pressing up against her; his cock entering the thinness of her folds, " _Oh, fuck, Ben!_ " she says, frantically as he finally starts to move inside her.

 

Ben draws out a few inches, then presses back with his deep eyes never leaving hers. He tightens his grip on her ass, shafting and moving her the way he wants in every thrust of his strokes, making her screech with pain every time he slides back to the hilt.

 

He's shaking along with her, fucking her erratically through each tremor as he aims to hit that perfect spot within her in every thrust, "The harder it takes me to get  _inside_  you, the  _rougher_  I'm going to be when I finally get there. You understand?"

 

The brutal shaving of his hips nearly sends Rey over the edge, screaming his name one more time in reply, " _...yes,_ oh,  _Ben!_ "

 

"Do you feel  _that_ , baby? That's your man  _moving_  inside you," her ass began to move again against his throbbing cock, and he gladly met her, thrusting into her. They were moving in sync, their longing for each other increasing within every move.

 

Ben leaned further to the front, resting his hands on either side of her on the counter as he dips his head lower, running his tongue upward in one, long lick of her neck. When he finally got back to her breast, he lifted his thumb, rubbing it back and forth across her nipple. Ben smiled, marking off a stupid grin when he felt her nipple harden under his sensually caressing touch. Drawing his chest towards hers, he pulled her in for another deep kiss, though it was  _harder_  this time. His hand remained torturing her breast, kneading and caressing them with his fingers.

 

Rey held on to him as he increases the pace of her grinding. His hand slid from her breasts, heading its way back down to her ass as he pushed her harder into his shaft, wanting to make her come for him, " _Come for me,_ Rey _._ Comefor  _your man inside_ you _."_

 

" _God, Ben_...  _harder_ ," she whimpered, her lips nibbling at his earlobe; teeth grinding in friction, " _Yes, yes_... right  _there. Fuck me harder_ right there, Ben,with your  _precious cock,"_ she breathed in his ear.

 

They both could feel the uprising climax approaching. Ben takes her harder, where with one last thrust, " _Fuck_ ," he called out as the glorious conflict, the growing tension of their bodies finally culminated into a release.

 

As both of them struggle to catch their breaths, he sets her back down, slowly and gently. Their bodies were panting, aiming to catch a breath from all the exhaustion this episode has put them through.

 

And Ben was still drifting away from his setting of obscure reality. He  _has_  been dreaming of this long since before, but he  _never_  assumed it to ever go down from his primary delusions. That was  _true_ , though. And despite that he's been holding her throughout everything, with his strength never faltering, Rey doesn't feel the same. Her legs have been reduced to its sluggishness, too frail to keep herself upright.

 

While for some reason, Ben reminisced about that other past night. He would rather have to ask her now, but somehow, it didn't matter, typical of how it was before then. Considering that this night was the  _best_  night that'd ever existed to him — being with the woman he  _fell_  for.

 

He knew it as far as she knows.

 

He was _falling_ for her.

_Hard_.

 

And he would love to stay this way,  _loving_  her as she  _loves_  him back. He would die happy just to be with Rey for the rest of his life. But her words chance to cross his mind.

_"I'll be away in L.A. for the rest of the year, pursuing my modeling career."_

 

The light on his face signifying pure contentment fainted away, his gloominess devouring his spirit in return. He knows she had to leave, so he presumes a goodbye would be too hard for the both of them.

 

Though she would leave him with two options. One, he can follow her to L.A. to spend most of the year building their relationship and lose against Hux claiming the entire credibility for continuing the business. Or, he can stay with his uncle and choose to prolong running his photography career and win over the credit.

 

Well, the answer seems rather obvious.

 

***  
**_E N D_**    
***


End file.
